


"Don't be dramatic, silly, I'm fine"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [55]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader, Carlos Oliveira/You
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Kudos: 31





	"Don't be dramatic, silly, I'm fine"

My gun ran out of ammo at the worst posible time. I pulled the trigger helplessly, but no bullets left the barrel. Crap.

I screamed when the infected swung at me, throwing me to the ground. In a panic, I clutched my injured arm as I peered up at the menace. Until… my attacker was rendered useless with a few more gunshots until it fell on the ground.

“Y/N!” I recognized Carlos’ voice calling out to me. “Shit!” 

After a quick glance, I assessed that the damage done wasn’t too bad. However, Carlos was already running my direction and dropping on his knees by my side.

“Talk to me, are you okay?!” I could read the terror in his expression as he looked me up and down, analyizing the damage himself. I held a hand out to soothe his anxiety.

“Don’t be dramatic, silly” I laughed even through the mild pain that spread through my arm. “I’m fine”

“You better be…” His hand fell on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Ignoring my words, however, he gingerly held my arm and intently examined the wound. It was only a scratch, but he still took the time to pick up some bandages he carried and carefully wrap them around my arm. His fingers were delicate as they gently worked, and the gesture was so kind that it filled me with warmth and made me smile.

“I didn’t know you cared so much” I teased him, still endeared by the gentle and delicate way in which he bandaged me.

“Then I’ll have to tell you more often” His eyes briefly left his hands as they worked to land on me, just long enough to dedicate me a fond smirk.


End file.
